Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa (known as Hip Koopa in the cartoons) is one of Bowser's eight children. Despite being the second youngest of the Koopalings, Lemmy is the actually smallest of all of Bowser's children, and is often associated with childish traits due to his stature and personality. He is well recognized for his multicolored mohawk, crossed eyes, and the circus ball he balances atop in most appearances; his special abilities also deal with bouncy balls. Development Lemmy has undergone a relative amount of changes to his design over the course of his appearances. Lemmy was originally depicted with a mohawk that had colors going from pink to blue, red, yellow and then green. This mohawk sometimes was colored with another streak of pink instead of red, and the green streaks always took up the back three spikes of the mohawk. Depending on the game and the artwork, it could differ slightly, but it wasn't until Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga that it was depicted with just yellow, pink and blue in color; it was also depicted the same way in his unused sprites for Super Princess Peach. This is slightly the same as in his newest design where the mohawk itself only goes from yellow to pink and then blue, with the addition of his ponytail that blends into orange at the tip. The two stripes on the left-side of his head were originally on both sides of his head due to the sprites being mirror images of one-another regardless of what direction they were facing; even in earlier artwork the stripes are shown on either side. The stripes were also colored pink, but are now orange to match his shell color. Like his siblings who had green shells, Lemmy's was given a unique color, orange. And aside from the spikes being updated to an off-white color they were also given yellow rings. Not much else has changed aside from his snout being given a new shape due to the transition into 3D. Personality and Traits Lemmy is said to retain a childlike innocence about him 1, despite being the second youngest of the Koopalings. It is mentioned in the various manuals and guide books of games that Lemmy is exceedingly immature, preferring to clown around instead of committing crimes and conquest; this is proven in Mario is Missing!, where he simply plays in the cold and snow instead of helping Bowser in his plan to flood the Earth. It has also been stated Lemmy would rather join the circus than try to destroy Mario, he is already clownish in how he loves balancing on top of his rubber ball (it is even rumored that he learned to do this trick before walking). He seems to have a passion for the cold and ice as he was the ruler of Iced Land, as well as guardian of World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and he decided to play in the snow when he traveled to Earth. It seems to be implied that he relies on gadgets, and his helicopter pack from Hotel Mario may be an example of this. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is shown to have a squeaky, high-pitched voice. In the Super Mario Bros 3 original manual, Lemmy also spoke in a manner similar to that of a young child. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hip is more mischievous than truly evil on most occasions, and preferred to simply play pranks instead of cause havoc; though several episodes, such as "Life's Ruff", showed him capable of causing real chaos. In the Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was somewhat childish and unintelligent, and seemed more keen on simply helping his father and trying to gain his appreciation then actually causing evil. Like Mario and several of Bowser's minions, Lemmy also had an obsession with the plumbing based hero Dirk Drain-Head and could somehow understand Larry's picture-only dialogue, while no one else could at all. In Nintendo Adventure Books, a continuation of Nintendo Comics System, Lemmy was portrayed as somewhat crazed in demeanor and much more menacing on some occasions. In the Super Mario Amada series and Super Mario Adventures, Lemmy's personality was, more or less, identical to those of his siblings, with no real differentiating quirks or attributes. Powers and Abilities Lemmy Koopa seems to prefer using circus balls when combating his enemies. He often fights atop his ball and if his boss area has icy floors, he will use them to his advantage by trying to slide his opponents right off the edges. In both Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Lemmy utilizes his magic scepter to generate rubber circus balls, in numbers up to three (even more in his New Super Mario Bros. Wii rematch), creating great difficulty for the Mario bros. He also utilized various dummies as decoys when fighting Mario in Super Mario World. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga he would spin like a top like his younger brother Iggy, and he could also summon Goombas disguised as clones of himself, like his sister Wendy. In addition, in a similar manner to Super Mario World, he also attempted in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to confuse the Mario Bros. by splitting into copies prior to fighting them. Other than that, his abilities seem normal compared to his siblings, as he is seen walking and jumping in his Super Princess Peach sprites, and breathing fireballs in his appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, as well as spinning inside his shell for offensive and defensive purposes in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:Monsters Category:Men Category:Kids Category:Discord's alliance Category:Villains Category:Royal family Category:Prince Category:Sibling Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Koopaling